¡Cambio!
by Espadiva
Summary: Un error en la técnica de Ginyu ocasionó que Vegeta y Bulma intercambiaran cuerpos ¿Cómo solucionaran este problema? ¿este cambio podrá lograr poner fin a sus discusiones o los distanciara mas? (Ubicado en esos tres años)
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 **¡Cambio!**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Más de un año viviendo en la tierra convertido en sapo. Estaba fastidiado de tener que vivir en un estanque rodeado de estúpidos anfibios, alimentándose de insectos. Durante ese tiempo había observado cada uno de los pasos de Vegeta.

El sayajin había desarrollado una extraña fijación por discutir con esa terrícola de cabello azul con la que había cambiado de cuerpo en Namekusei. Había trazado su plan durante meses, perfeccionando su técnica de cambio de cuerpo. Si bien tenía como limitante el no poder comunicarse, creía haber encontrado la manera de cambiar de cuerpo con el hecho de que el otro individuo dijera la palabra mientras el preparaba la técnica.

Una lastima, hasta el momento no había encontrado la oportunidad ni la forma de lograrlo, tal vez hasta ahora.

Observó oculto entre unas ramas en el patio en el que se encontraba la nave en la que Vegeta se la pasaba entrenando. Lo vio salir a paso rápido siguiendo a la terrícola. Una mas de sus discusiones.

— ¡Te estuve esperando por horas! ¿Dónde demonios estabas perdiendo el tiempo? ¡La maldita maquina dejo de funcionar nuevamente!

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Te estas extralimitando en esa máquina! Quizás tu no necesites descansar, pero la cámara de gravedad sí. ¡La estas sobrecalentando!

— ¡En ese caso ponle mas potencia! ¡Ayer paso lo mismo, maldita sea! ¡Debiste haberlo arreglado hoy como te lo indique!

— ¡Escúchame bien, Vegeta!— Se colocó las manos en jarra y encaró al saiyajin.— ¡Tu no me das órdenes a mí! ¡¿Entendiste?!— Se giró dándole la espalda y se cruzó los brazos. — Además, estuve toda la mañana en el salón de Belleza, ¿Acaso no notas lo genial que luce mi cabello hoy?

— ¡A mi no me importa si quieres poner un nido de pájaro en vez de cabello! ¡Tú deber es tener esa maquina en optimas condiciones! — Le gritó el saiyajin

Bulma se giró hacia el con una vena palpitante en la frente y la cara roja de ira.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a criticar mi cambio de look?!— Le gritó en la cara—. ¡Pero claro! ¿Qué podría saber un bruto como tu sobre la moda? — Se cruzó de brazos y miro al cielo aireada.

Los ojos del sapo se abrieron al captar la palabra "Cambio" Se maldijo internamente por no haber estado preparado. Una lagrima de emoción corrió por su enorme ojo al pensar que si la discusión continuaba con ese tema por fin podría obtener un mejor cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo más se puso en posición y empezó a prepararse para utilizar su técnica apenas se mencionará nuevamente esa palabra.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces y de hacerme perder más tiempo! ¡Ahora ve ahí dentro y arregla esa maldita maquina!— Le refutó molesto.

— ¡¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?! — Le frunció el ceño retándolo.

— ¡No me retes, Bulma! ¡No estoy para jueguitos bobos! — Dio un paso hacia ella tratando de intimidarla.

Bulma dio un paso atrás quedando pegada a la cámara de gravedad, con el cuerpo de Vegeta a unos centímetros del suyo, incluso podía sentir su respiración, pero aun así no demostró tener miedo al saiyajin.

— Yo tampoco estoy jugando, Vegeta. —Le habló esta vez con coquetería—. Si no lo hago ¿Qué me harás? — Le deslizó el dedo por la majilla hasta la barbilla sin dejar de verle los labios.

Vegeta se sonrojo por completo y dio unos pasos tomando distancia.

— Si sabes lo que te conviene iras ahora mismo a arreglarla. — Sentenció el saiyajin.

Estaba incomodo, y Bulma bien lo sabía. Desde hacía algún tiempo se había dado cuenta que ponerlo nervioso era la mejor manera de ganarle una discusión a Vegeta.

Dio unos pasos tras él, sin que este notara la sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba empezando a divertirse a su costa. Y se vengaría de el por el comentario que hizo sobre su cabello. Lo pondría tan nervioso e incómodo que quedaría como un tomate. Iba a darle un beso tan ardiente que necesitaría ducharse con agua muy fría.

— Claro, Vegeta. Lo que tú digas.— Respondió sumisa, guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta frunció más el ceño. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la tierra había aprendido a conocer a esa insufrible terrícola. Estaba seguro que estaba planeando algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — Preguntó molesto.

— ¿A que te refieres, Vegeta?.— Caminó lentamente hacia él, como si de un depredador se tratara. — Haré lo que me pediste.

Vegeta dio un paso más atrás.

— Hablo de este cambio de actitud. — Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Después de eso las cosas pasaron muy rápido. En ese momento la Rana Ginyu direccionó su ataque hacia Vegeta al tiempo que Bulma corría y le plantaba un beso en los labios a Vegeta.

Una luz se dirigió directo a donde se encontraban ambos cuerpos dando de lleno, pero fue detenida cuando la señora Brief quien llevaba pastelillos a Vegeta pisó por accidente a la rana y la aplastó contra el césped.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero que par de pillos! — sonrió animada—. Ustedes continúen, solo venía a traerles pastelillos pero al parecer ya tienen suficiente azúcar.— Se cubrió la boca y rio discretamente. Se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Al separar los labios, tanto Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron parados con los ojos como plato.

Fue Vegeta el primero en reaccionar dando un grito tan agudo, que haría competencia con cualquier mujer histérica. Bulma solo se quedó ahí paralizada observando sus manos como si las viera por primera vez en la vida.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Espero les guste ñ_ñ


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Cambio!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

* * *

—¡Ah!—Otro gritó ensordecedor salió nuevamente de los labios de Vegeta.

A Vegeta en el cuerpo de Bulma le tomo unos segundos más reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo le cubrió rápidamente la boca a quien estaba frente a él—

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez!—Le siseó con el ceño fruncido. —¿Bulma? —Preguntó y obtuvo un asentimiento de quien estaba frente a él.

Apenas lo soltó se dejó caer de rodillas tocándose la cabeza.

—Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —empezó a hiperventilar Bulma mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

—¡No sé qué demonios hiciste pero más te vale que lo arregles!.— Sentenció Vegeta con la aguda voz de Bulma.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!—. Bulma se puso de pie con las manos en jarra.

—¡Esta claro que estabas planeando algo!.— se enfrentó con su propia mirada ceñuda.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Solo estaba molestándote idiota! —Se volteó ignorándolo –. Esto debe ser una pesadilla, no puede ser real. Si, tal vez me golpeé la cabeza, o quizás me intoxique en el salón de belleza.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Arréglalo rápido! —Se miró nuevamente las manos y el cuerpo—. Me siento patéticamente débil en este cuerpo. – Dijo Vegeta apuntándose

—¿Cómo voy a arreglarlo? ¡Si ni siquiera sé que pasó!.-Se defendió Bulma

—¡Se supone que eres una genio ¿no? Te la pasas gritándolo a los cielos a todas horas.-Ironizó el Saiyajin.

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Y que no te quede duda que voy a arreglarlo! –se puso las manos en la cintura y elevó la barbilla hacia el cielo.

—¡Uy! ¡No hagas eso! – Vegeta se acercó a su cuerpo y le bajó las manos—. Haces que me vea… raro.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ya! Déjame pensar…— dijo Bulma y se colocó la mano en la barbilla —Primero hay que encontrar la raíz ¿Qué pudo haber causado este cambio?

—¿Las esferas del dragón? —Preguntó Vegeta.

—No, es improbable, fueron usadas hace poco mas de once meses, aun no se pueden utilizar. Tal vez… —Observó el patio mientras pensaba—. ¡La rana!—gritó

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Vegeta confundido

—¡Es esa rana! – Apuntó a la rana con un prominente y palpitante bulto en la cabeza, que intentaba escabullirse discretamente—. ¡Debí haberlo imaginado! ¡Atrápala!

—¿Rana? ¡Ginyu, maldito insecto! —Corrió detrás de la rana. Pero por más rápido que intentaba correr no lograba alcanzarla—. ¡No te quedes ahí parada, maldita sea!¡Atrápalo! Maldito cuerpo inútil.

Bulma saltó para atraparla, cuando creyó que la tenia se le resbaló de las manos y salió disparado justo al escote de Vegeta donde aprovecho para escabullirse.

—¡Ah!¡Esto es tan humillante!¡Te hare pagar! —Metió las manos dentro de su blusa, pero la rana ya había salido.

—¡Vegeta!¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!—Le reprendió Bulma—. ¡Saca tus manos de mi cuerpo ahora mismo!

—¡No estaba tocando tu cuerpo! ¡Intentaba atrapar al maldito de Ginyu! – Le gritó —. ¿A dónde demonios se ha ido?

— _Uf, de la que me salve…_ — pensó el capitán Ginyu pasándose la pata por la frente. Estaba a punto de escabullirse por un ducto cuando sintió que alguien le aplastaba la cabeza contra el césped.

— _Meow, meow, meow._

El maullido de Tama llamó la atención de Bulma y Vegeta. El pequeño gato del Doctor Brief, maullaba feliz por su exitosa cacería, oprimiendo con sus dos patas delanteras la cabeza de Ginyu.

—¡Tama! ¡Bien hecho! – Grito Bulma y corrió hacia él, seguida por Vegeta.

—Ahora si me las pagaras…—Siseó Vegeta agarrándolo con fuerza de las dos patas traseras.

La rana empezó a croar volteando para todos lodos fingiendo demencia.

—¡Otra vez tú! ¡debí imaginar que estarías implicado en algo como esto! —Le acusó Bulma

—¡Voy a sacarle las entrañas y hacerlo que se las trague por esto!— apretó más a la rana, la cual empezó a cambiar de color.

—¡Espera, Vegeta! Aunque desearía hacerle lo mismo, primero tiene que revertir lo que hizo. —Miró a la rana con el ceño fruncido de Vegeta.

—Cuak, Cuak, Cuak. – Empezó a croar desesperado.

—No se tu pero no pretendo quedar atorado en el cuerpo de una rana, no confió para nada en él. Así que más vale que averigües por tu cuenta como revertirlo.

—Tienes razón, o tampoco confió en él, ya caí en una trampa suya una vez— dijo picándole la panza con el dedo. —En cuanto a él, habrá que dejarlo en mi laboratorio. Tengo planes para él. —Dijo de una manera tan siniestra que la rana casi se desmaya.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el laboratorio, donde colocaron a la rana en un contenedor.

—¿Y bien? —Habló Vegeta rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Has pensado en algo?

—Podría crear algún dispositivo, pero para eso tendría que estudiar bastante sobre la mente y el alma y esas cosas, si logró realizarlo no sé cuánto tardaría podrían ser meses o años, suponiendo que lo lograra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loca! ¡Qué demonios hare con este débil e insignificante cuerpo! ¡A demás en dos malditos años aparecerán esas chatarras!

—Vegeta, cálmate, hay otra opción y creo que es la más viable. Esperaremos que las Esferas vuelvan a funcionar y se lo pediremos a Shenlong.—Le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para eso? ¡Y deja de hacer esos gestos con mi cara! Ya te dije que haces que me vea ridículo.

—Aproximadamente 3 semanas—. Explicó Bulma.

—¡Tres semanas es demasiado!.

—¿Crees que yo quiero esperar tanto? Pasado mañana es la premiación al científico del año en una isla privada. Debo ir a recibir ese premio, es importante para la corporación cápsula. Además, va a haber científicos muy importantes en ese lugar, quiero aprovechar para investigar más sobre las investigaciones del Doctor Gero. Con este cuerpo no podré ir, a menos que… —Volteó a ver a Vegeta.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!.— Dijo Vegeta y se giró para salir del laboratorio.

—¡Vegeta, tenemos que ir!—Insistió

—¡No lo hare!— Continuó caminando–. A mí no me interesa saber nada de ese Científico, lo que debía saber ya lo sé y es que debo destruir a sus creaciones. — La miró acusatoriamente—. Y ya te dije que no se te ocurra interferir.

—¡Ustedes no son más que unos brutos que solo piensan en pelear! Pero si es lo que quieren los dejare matarse entre ustedes, pero eso no quita que yo desee estar informada para tener una manera de salvarme si algo pasa.

—Como sea no iré.— puntualizó y siguió caminando.

Bulma lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo. Por más que intentó zafarse, Vegeta no logró moverse ni un ápice. Cuando volteó se topó con su propia sonrisa perversa.

—Vaya, vaya. Al parecer yo tengo la ventaja. — Se burló Bulma.

—Suéltame ahora mismo. – Siseó Vegeta sin moverme.

—¿Qué si no lo hago? —. Bulma imitó sus mismas palabras de más temprano.

—Bulma, déjate de juegos y suéltame ¿O no querrás lastimar tu propio cuerpo? —Le sonrió y levantó una ceja.

Bulma inmediatamente lo soltó, notando como se enrojeció el brazo de donde lo había sostenido.

—Sí, que eres frágil. — Dijo, observándose las marcas en el brazo.

Bulma lo miro unos segundos sorprendida, por más ocasiones que Vegeta la había sostenido, jamás le había causado más que un leve enrojecimiento.

—Pero… yo… Tú nunca – dudó mirándose las manos.

—Es por que no sabes controlar mi fuerza. Asi que en el futuro si quieres evitar dañar tu propio cuerpo será mejor que te controles y sobre todo que no intentes obligarme a hacer algo.

Bulma salió de su estupor momentáneo y recordó el motivo de su discusión necesitaba encontrar la manera de que Vegeta fuera a ese lugar. Sabía que sería difícil obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera a menos que…

—Vegeta, si no vas me pondré la ropa más ridícula que encuentre, iré a la montaña Paoz y le diré a Goku que lo amo —Se miró las uñas ignorando la cara de espanto que se dibujaba en el cuerpo que ocupaba Vegeta.

—No te atreverías—. Dijo en voz baja y amenazante.

—Pruébame. — sonrió con la mueca más malvada que le había visto a Vegeta.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Espero no haya sido muy confuso de leer por el hecho de que uno esta en el cuerpo del otro.

Y bueno en el siguiente capítulo veremos a estos dos en la paradisíaca isla ¿y que pasara con el acompañante oficial de Bulma? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente. Por cierto muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, enserio me siento emocionada, nunca pensé que serían tanto. Aooow, les juro me sonrojo de pensarlo.


End file.
